


【SJ】PARADOX

by t_nine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nine/pseuds/t_nine
Summary: 姑且算是3355411的补偿吧（。世界和平。RAmen。





	

松本润坐立不安地等到了午休时间。  
他的小秘书欢天喜地地拉着前台出去吃午饭了，他才有到洗手间“娱乐”一下的机会。  
是的，表面上看来松本部长是公司不可多得的精英人才，工作干练高效，待人严格却也不失温柔，常年荣登公司内部黄金王老五榜首。过于追求完美的性格有时候会让乙方叫苦不迭，但不得不承认克己正是他优秀的原因所在，就算这让他看上去有些禁欲，他的追求者却没有断过。  
而禁欲只是伪装，没有人知道他是个M，更没有人知道每次松本部长一本正经开着会或者打着电话的时候身后都夹着个不停骚动的情趣玩具。

今天带来了新的型号，本想下班回家前再用，但是试用新品的好奇心折磨了他一早上，再说包里藏着情趣玩具也确实是危险，还不如先藏到自己的身体里去，于是松本决定在午休时就先试着玩玩。  
褪下裤子简单做好润滑，松本正准备把跳蛋放进去时，搁在一边的手机却突然响了起来。  
是樱井打来的，这次外包的广告策划公司的负责人。他们合作了不止一次，认识三年有余，一年以前松本就隐隐约约觉得对方对自己有好感，果不其然半年前樱井向他表了白，随后展开了猛烈的攻势。  
说不喜欢是假的——樱井长得不差，工作也很认真，待人接物沉稳得体，更重要的是和他兴趣相投，不管怎么看都是松本的理想型。而且对方确实是个极温柔的人，追他的这半年可谓对他照顾得无微不至，就差把他供着了。只是正因为是这样完美的人，松本才觉得更不能答应他，毕竟很少有人可以满足自己的性癖。

犹豫了一下，松本还是决定先把手里的玩具推进身体里才接起电话。  
「櫻井さん？」  
「中午好松本さん。是这样，最终稿我已经发到你邮箱了，请你过目一下。」樱井低沉的声音自电波传过来，有些失真，松本本就对他的低音炮情有独钟，此时听得口干舌燥，咬着唇调整好跳蛋的位置，打开了开关。  
「知道了，嘶……我说你啊，就算我们认识这么久我也不会对你手下留情的，该毙还是要毙。」  
「那不如我们今晚先见个面讨论一下？上次我就说要约你吃饭了你一直说有事……你是不是感冒了？声音这么哑。」

「好的，今晚可以。」新型号的震动模式很新颖，松本竭力控制住自己不要喘出声，「哈……你、你地方定好了吗？」  
「定好了。你几点下班？我来接你。」樱井说得有些迟疑，他怎么听都觉得松本这是生病了，松本却没有回答他的问题。那人生性好强，再问大概会生气，他也只好吞下自己的担心，暗自记下等下要给他多带件衣服。  
而此时松本正被跳蛋刺激得软了双腿，滑坐在马桶盖上，情不自禁地开始套弄自己的性器。  
「松本さん？」樱井在电话这头的声音严肃了起来，对方迟迟不回话，他只能听到那边传来状似痛苦的喘息，不禁担心松本是不是病得连话都没力气说了。  
「我没事……嗯……」松本最终还是没能压下自己百转千回的呻吟，从牙缝里挤出了一句，这令樱井更为担心。  
「你肯定感冒了。病成这样怎么还来上班，我现在就来接你。」

松本颤抖着射出来的时候对方已经挂了电话，发来一条短信说半小时后到，看来对他的担心是真心实意，松本情不自禁勾起嘴角笑了笑。  
调低了震动频率，松本清理干净自己的下身，尝试平复自己的喘息。  
走出隔间可以看到镜中自己潮红的脸颊和迷离的眼神，这幅样子倒真像是发了高烧，松本脑中萌生出一个疯狂的念头，索性没有用冷水洗脸，顶着这副病怏怏的样子去请了病假。

樱井到松本楼下的时候，松本早就恢复如常了，只有身后的跳蛋还保留着他刚才那场疯狂的证据，低速地震动着，给他带来一阵阵酥麻快感。  
上了樱井的车后，松本向樱井坦诚了自己装病的事实。樱井将信将疑地把手背贴到他额头上，「你真没事？」  
「都说了没生病。不过我有别的事和你说。」松本笑着躲他，差点撞上身后的车窗。  
樱井赶紧扯了他一把好让他幸免于难，倾过身去给他系安全带，「你就不能小心一点……什么事？」  
「到我家你就知道了。」

樱井全然不知道松本要和他说什么事，但是能去松本家里总是令人高兴的。  
松本家他来过很多次，不过从没进过卧室，礼仪周正的他自然是没有偷看过，而今天松本径直带他来到了这个门前，他难免有些紧张。  
「你上次是不是说过让我考虑一下要不要和你在一起？」  
樱井点头，心想原来是审判的时候到了。  
「我的回答是可以，现在轮到我了。」  
「轮到你？」  
「我会给你看一个真正的我，如果这样的我是你想要的，如果这样的我你也喜欢，那我们在一起也无何不可。」  
樱井点头，没有什么是不可接受的，他早就做好了接受松本的全部的准备。

松本偷偷调高了跳蛋的振动频率，把遥控器塞到了裤子口袋里，然后开始脱衣服，背对着樱井让他找地方随便坐。然而说是随便坐其实也只有一张床，樱井拘谨地沿着床边坐下来，不知道松本这是要唱哪出。  
等松本脱的只剩衬衫和内裤时转过身来，看见他乖得像小学生一样双手放在膝盖上不禁笑出声来，「你在紧张？」  
「……有一点。」  
松本跨坐到他腿上，突然逼近的距离和纽扣全开的衬衫下若隐若现的松本润的胴体让他眼神黯了黯，咽了下口水。  
松本注意到他的情动，难免得意，凑到他耳边舔舐他的耳垂。樱井打过耳洞，怕是以前也不是个省事儿的主，虽然现在看起来人模狗样的，松本有自信能把他深处的欲望挖掘出来。

「和男人做过吗？」松本含着他的耳垂发问，嘴唇缠绵地不肯离开，吸吮舔咬，樱井倒希望他现在吻的不是自己的耳垂而是自己的嘴。  
「没有……你做过？」樱井皱了皱眉，他当然无权过问松本的曾经，但是只要想到松本的身体过去可能被别的男人触碰过，他的心中就升起一股无名邪火。  
樱井话语里的怒意让松本本能地感到害怕——然而对危险感到兴奋也是他的本能之一，他甚至开始感到后穴变得更加敏感，他知道自己需要更多的危险感，「当然做过，这不关你什么事吧。」  
樱井深吸一口气，松本知道自己激怒了他 ，背德感和欲望无时无刻不在增长，他开始忍不住喘息，「你想不想玩点刺激的。」

拉开衣柜最深处的抽屉给樱井看，那里是整套的sm玩具。  
「你可以随便用你想用的，」松本低着头不敢看他，后穴强力的按摩令他腿软，他靠着衣柜支撑自己，微微颤抖，而樱井还没有发现他的自娱自乐。  
樱井捡起一两件玩具看了看，他不是没听说过，但要说用他还真没用过，不过对于这个他也没多大抵触就是了。  
樱井随手拿了根细棍，「这是什么？」  
「……尿道刺激用的，但我没用过。」  
「这个呢？」  
「开口器，口枷的一种。」  
樱井又随手挑了个手铐出来，带着询问看了松本润一眼，「可以用这个吗？」  
松本点头，「想怎么玩都可以。游戏规则你知道吗？只要我不说出安全词，你可以用任何方式对待我。让我想想……安全词就定成“香菜”怎么样？」  
樱井神情复杂地盯着手里的手铐，「我不喜欢香菜。」  
「我知道，我也不喜欢，」松本被他逗乐了，「所以我会尽量不说的，怎么样？」  
「好。」樱井看起来是愿意尝试他的游戏，松本蠢蠢欲动，任由他把自己铐在落地灯上，然后用一条深紫色的领带蒙住了自己的双眼。

而事实是，虽然由于不想被松本当作少见多怪而故作镇静，此刻的樱井正在兴奋和震惊的情绪中摇摆不定。  
他眼里的松本从来都是精力充沛又富于创造力的，他知道松本有很多新点子，偶尔会有异想天开的想法；他也知道松本是激进而勇敢的，对于刺激感有异于常人的兴趣，正因如此他才觉得松本是个有趣的人。  
然而他丝毫没有想过松本会是个sm爱好者。  
樱井自诩保守，意外的是他竟然没有对此感到反感，他有一点惊讶，但又觉得在情理之中——将自己暴露于危险里，这是松本润的一贯做法。

樱井翔有十分钟左右都没什么动静，松本被他的新玩具折磨得难以忍耐，双腿相互磨蹭着，已经半跪在了地上。  
「翔くん？」他颤抖着发问，过于安静的空气令他不安。或许对方只是想玩放置play，他这样想。  
而樱井还是迟迟没有动作，只是坐在床上偏着头看松本——他的客户此时正脸色潮红地细喘着，勃发的性器被遮掩在曲起的双腿之间，双手举过头顶被铐在一起，用力地抓着落地灯的杆子，手臂青筋暴起，看上去忍得很辛苦，松本正不安地喊他的名字，而他没有应答的打算。一切看起来都不真实，他托着腮仿佛在看一部闹剧——哦不，考虑他胯间的情况的话，这是一部黄片。

「翔くん，我可以、嗯……可以碰自己吗？」松本再次发问，他是个合格的M，在樱井许可之前他并不认为他有抚慰自己的权利。  
樱井还什么都没干，松本的身体就已经被欲望蒸得泛起粉色。他没有听到任何声音，甚至不知道樱井是否还在这间房间里。  
「翔くん你在哪里……不要扔下我……」松本的哀求已经近乎是呢喃了，他开始啜泣，咬着下唇压抑着几乎要满溢而出的欲求。樱井是被自己吓走了吗？松本想到这种可能性，对方说不定会逃出去告诉别人……不，樱井不会是这样的人，但是一定是不会再喜欢自己了，说不定会觉得自己很恶心，他们的合作还没有结束，接下来的工作交接可是要尴尬了。  
松本想象了一下樱井厌恶又冷漠的眼神，性器又胀大了一圈，他的身体还是很诚实。

房间里响起悉悉簌簌的声音，柑橘调的香气靠近，松本放下心来，他还在。  
不再掩饰自己的情动，松本的双手颤抖着不再握得住灯杆，他横躺下来，腰肢下意识地轻轻摆动着，企图通过皮肤和地毯的摩擦来减轻快感堆积的难耐。  
对方依然没有说话，但是 松本可以感觉他正靠近自己。那人蹲下来，突然握住了松本的性器，松本不可抑制的惊呼出声。  
「翔くん……翔くん……」方才的眼泪浸透了领带，湿乎乎地覆在他眼皮上，慢慢沁出凉意来。他想说别离开我，想说别让我一个人呆着，想说他害怕，但他什么都说不出，他只能喊得出对方的名字。

樱井的另一只手抚上他的脸，「我可以理解为松本さん喜欢我吗？」  
松本偏过头去，讨好地伸出舌头轻舔樱井的手，「喜欢翔くん，想和你一直在一起。」他仔细地舔过樱井手背上嶙峋的骨节，再叼着他的手指吞吃入腹，用温暖的口腔包裹它们，吞到很深的位置再退出来，仿佛在暗示些什么。  
樱井恶趣味地夹住他的舌头，「松本さん……」  
「翔くん……喊我的名字。」松本被限制了说话的自由，吐字含糊不清，声音里喘息占了上风，这样的哀求令人无法拒绝，因此樱井重新开口。  
「潤为什么已经兴奋成这个样子了呢？」  
「里面……嗯……里面有东西。」  
樱井有的是耐心和他周旋，沾着松本口水的手指在松本身上漫无目的地描摹，进行着无聊的寻宝游戏，「什么里面？潤くん不说我怎么知道。」  
「哈……后面……」  
「后面？」  
「是肛门……」松本脸红透了，羞耻感铺天盖地，心跳因耻辱而加速，他哭泣着说出了粗鄙的话，「翔くん帮帮我，我想射。」

樱井不对他言听计从，完全冷落了松本前方的欲望，手指轻易挤入没有完全紧闭的后穴，那里面果然有个剧烈震动的玩具。  
「喜欢这么刺激的啊。」樱井轻笑一声，搅动着手指寻找玩具的引线。  
松本对樱井的调笑很是受用，被他的动作折磨地几欲崩溃，口中发出意味不明的呜咽，柱身已涨得紫红，颤抖着吐露出前液。  
樱井知道自己对他无需温柔，找到了引线就一把扯了出来，动作幅度很大，丝毫没有怜惜的味道。  
松本被这一举动刺激得猛地弓起身，跳蛋粗鲁地碾过他的敏感点，他不可避免地精关失守，精液一股股喷射出来，迅速地沁入地毯，留下一摊深色的痕迹。

「这可不好收拾啊。」樱井撅起嘴，语气颇有些遗憾，用手指拨弄起松本疲软下来的老二，「而且潤くん这么早就射了，我们还能接着玩吗？」  
松本的弱点被樱井玩弄着，本想逃，听到樱井后面半句，又觉得自己必须表明态度，于是翻过身来支起双腿，露出他还未完全闭合的穴口，「可以的……哈……翔くん，我后面可以。」  
「最好是可以。」樱井笑出声来，被欲望煎炙的松本有种别样的可爱，双腿大张的样子令他蠢蠢欲动，裤子前端支起好大的一块。他尝试着用手指在松本穴口周围打着圈按摩，于是这个蜜穴便兴奋地翕动起来，待他伸入一个指节便紧紧咬住了他，对他的渴望显而易见。

「没关系的，只要是翔くん给的，我都可以。」松本再次申辩着。  
「什么都行？」  
「什么都行。」  
樱井跑去厨房取来冰块，「这个呢？」  
「可以，」松本的脸上洋溢出光辉，「我还没玩过这个。」  
樱井闻言皱了下眉，停了手，「你没玩过？那还是算了，万一你感冒或者拉肚子就不好了……」  
「翔くん……」松本自由受限，只能用腿蹭着樱井来表达自己诉求之切，「不会有事的，我也想玩，来试试嘛。」

樱井犹疑着挑选了一块小块的冰块塞进去。  
松本轻轻颤抖——太冷了，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，浑身激灵的感觉让他回想起刚才射精的快乐。  
樱井挑选的冰块太小，不一会儿就全化了，冰水从松本的穴口滴滴答答地漏出来，将他的后方整个沾湿，晶晶亮亮的煞是好看。  
「翔くん，给我些更大的。」松本又有些硬了起来，寒冷令他兴奋，小腹附近起了鸡皮疙瘩，樱井把手覆上去，轻轻地摩挲。

见他的后穴吃了一块冰好像也没有什么不适的，樱井算是放下心来，找了几块大的冰块一块块往里推。  
松本开始控制不住自己的呻吟——太冷了，而且大块的冰有棱有角，他止不住地颤抖，牙齿开始打架，只好咬紧牙关尽量抑制住。  
樱井有些担心，停下了手里的动作，「你还好吗？」  
「我很好。」松本从紧要的牙关里挤出这句话，「你能把它们塞在里面吗，我想让它们多留一会儿。」  
樱井闻言找了个肛塞推入松本的身体。冰块进入到了前所未有的深度，松本惊叫出声，大口喘息。  
「太深了……冷……」松本低吟着，「我想看看你，我好冷。」

摘下领带后，松本被不算太强的光线刺激得眯了会儿眼睛，数十秒后他才终于能再次看清樱井翔。  
他的伴侣还穿着衣服，身边放着一桶冰，此时正有些担忧地看着他，但眼中仍藏不住欲望与兴奋——松本知道他想要自己。  
身后有酥痒的触感，松本低头看了一眼，自己的股间垂着一条白色的尾巴——这是他最漂亮的一个肛塞，樱井与他趣味相投。  
「很可爱，特别适合你。」樱井顺着他的视线望过去，捏着肛塞的尾部缓缓推拉了两下，带出的少许液体沾湿了尾巴上的一小块绒毛，看上去格外淫靡。

松本只觉得凉意在身体里乱窜，樱井的动作更是令他握紧双拳，手铐的链子与灯杆相撞，发出刺耳的声音。  
樱井捏住他的下巴，稍稍施力令他抬起头，「想不想让我放了你？」  
轻微的窒息感令松本兴奋起来，他艰难地张口，「想。」  
「那就做我的猫，如果你乖乖的我就帮你解开。」  
松本一愣，他没想到樱井会做出这样的要求。  
「回答是？」  
「喵。」松本温顺地向他的帝王妥协。

樱井眯着眼笑起来，帮松本解开了手铐，还好心地替他揉了揉。然而当松本想要站起走向床时，他却又踢向松本的膝盖窝迫使他跪下来，「猫是怎么走路的？」  
松本双手着地，他知道樱井想看什么，于是他沉下腰，高高抬起自己的臀部，让插着白尾的后穴完整地暴露在樱井眼前。  
「乖孩子，」樱井弯下腰摸了摸他的颈侧，环住他的上身将他抱起来，「我们去床上。」

相拥时两人的阳具不可避免地相互触碰，樱井看了一眼再次精神起来的小小润，无奈地笑了笑，「你也太敏感了，还是不要射太多次比较好。」  
「喵……」松本红了脸，把自己埋在樱井胸前，额头抵住厚实的肌肉，松本像个猫一样蹭他。  
樱井捏着松本腰侧的手陡然施力，松本这个动作太犯规了，他的脑中一声惊雷，欲望从他的心脏到阴茎，顺着血管噼里啪啦放鞭炮。  
而他对松本的野心并未结束。  
樱井放开他的宠物，找到刚才那根用来刺激尿道的细棍，「用这个可以堵住你是吧？」  
松本点头，他紧张地咽了下口水，这个东西对他来说可能刺激很大，他必须先做好心理准备。

松本还没有完全勃起，樱井圈住小小润，有节奏地套弄起来，没两下松本就乱了呼吸，手指扣在樱井结实的臂膀上紧紧握住，「翔さん……你这样我又要、啊、要去了。」  
樱井立刻停下动作，等松本这波欲望过去。「我希望你记住你现在是只猫。」他这样警告松本。  
松本知道他在玩自己，但他没有说不的权利，床上的他是完全属于樱井的，他心甘情愿。  
等松本稍微冷静下来，樱井又开始轻柔地按摩松本的两个囊袋。松本腰肢酸软，根本没有力气支撑自己，只好斜倚在樱井怀里，任他把玩调戏。  
细棍的一端缀有流苏，樱井用这一端从松本的小腹开始描摹，轻轻扫过他的卵袋，在会阴处逗留了一会儿，又回到他的阴茎，在龟头处轻点。

松本被他撩得受不了，身下极大的快感积攒着无法发泄，他只好大汗淋漓地维持着仅剩的一点点理性。他警告自己不能自我抚慰，但樱井的撩拨实在太过分，他几乎要溺死在射精的欲望里。  
樱井低头啄吻他的肩头，温柔得能掐出水，和恶劣的手法形成鲜明的反差。松本被这冰火两重天煎熬得欲仙欲死，紧抵着樱井的胸膛大口呼吸。  
等到松本渗出大量的前液，再次展现出要射的信号时，樱井总算是玩够了，将没有流苏的一端对准松本的马眼，往里面送了一点点。  
插入细棍的过程是痛苦的，射精冲动被封印，从未插入过异物的地方被强行撑开，松本实在没了扮猫的心情，紧抓着樱井的手臂，瞪大了眼睛，虚弱地喊着不。  
樱井紧紧圈住松本的胸膛不让他挣扎，不断地在他耳边低语安慰他。乱动只会让这个过程更痛苦，这是抑制松本过于频繁的射精最好的办法，痛只是一时的。

等到终于把细棍推送到底，两人都松了口气。异物感还是很强烈，松本在樱井怀里抑制不住颤抖，「翔くん，好难受。」  
樱井温柔地亲吻他的额头，用力抚摩他战栗的背脊，「乖，这是为你好。」  
「你会进来吗？我以为你只是想……」  
「会，从今天起这具身体就是我的了，我还是要确认一下自己的领地的。」樱井弹了下他的脑门，「前面这些只是助兴。」  
松本点点头，他愿意等樱井和他一起攀上高峰。

「你后面感觉怎么样？」  
「很凉……我已经没有感觉了。」  
樱井听闻皱了皱眉，「我必须把冰拿出来了，你做好准备。」  
冰块化了大半，在樱井拉出尾巴的瞬间，大量的水便顺着松本的大腿根部流了下来。这感觉和失禁相似，松本极不适应，难耐地在樱井怀里扭动着。  
樱井把手伸进去，由于长时间接触冰块，松本的内壁已经一片冰凉，因此竟还有两块冰没有融化，卡在深处。  
冰块湿滑，樱井尝试了一下，不仅没能把冰块夹出来，还不小心让它们往里滑了一点。松本靠着他细喘，「好难受，翔さん，不能再深了。」  
「拿不出来了，这样你肯定会生病。」樱井烦躁地挠了挠头，把松本平放在床上，将他的双腿折成M字型，令他后门大开，「你能自己想办法把它们弄出来吗？」

「我试试……」松本咬了咬下唇，抓着床单尝试着用力。微妙的即视感令他感到羞耻，他脸色绯红，「你别看着。」  
樱井想都没想就拒绝了他，「这有什么，刚才我就看过了。你这里很漂亮。」  
松本对樱井的赞美不知作何回应，只好集中精力于身后的感触。几块冰块在他的努力下一点点向穴口挪动，终于接连掉出来，发出淫靡的水声。  
樱井将冰块丢到一边地上，把手指捅入松本冰冷的后穴，那里一直被冰块撑着，此时容纳两指不是问题。

「有什么不舒服吗？」樱井轻压着松本的内壁，帮他恢复知觉。  
松本摇摇头，「没什么事，就是肚子有点凉。」  
樱井趁松本的知觉麻痹着，又塞进一指，「以后还是别这么玩了，对身体不好。」  
松本开始对他的按摩有了感觉，腰肢不自觉地轻摆起来，「但是……哈……翔くん还挺喜欢的是吧。」  
樱井将手指送的更深一点，引导深处残余的冰水流出来，「喜欢，只要是你我都喜欢。」  
「我也喜欢翔く……呃！」  
松本在樱井触及某一点时身体几乎弹起来，樱井了然地点点头，「原来在这里。」

虽然平时松本自慰的时候也会重点关照敏感点，但是自己玩和被喜欢的人干果然有着天上地下的差别，快感呈几何式地放大，要不是前面还插着根棍子，他刚才怕是就要射出来了。  
樱井让松本平躺，把他的腿掰成M字型，眯着眼睛观察他。松本的穴口张合着，忠诚地等待着樱井的占有——身体也好精神也好，他已经完全服从了。  
把龟头抵在穴口的时候，松本瑟缩了一下，樱井皱起眉，「怎么了？」  
「……很烫，可以等一下再做吗？」  
樱井失笑，松本后方的皮肤还是冰凉的，觉得他的阳具烫是理所当然的。

然而余光瞥到墙角放着的皮鞭，樱井玩心大起，突然变了颜色沉下脸来，「你是在拒绝我吗？」  
松本从他的表情里意识到他可能是生气了。惹自己的S生气是非常可怕的事情，松本本能地向后退，泪水开始聚积在眼眶里，他感到莫大的恐惧。  
既然要演就要把戏演足，樱井决定把喜怒无常的黑恶势力形象彻底演绎，「暂时不做也可以，那你就要在做之前接受惩罚。」他把开口器给松本带上，又拾过那条皮鞭，啪地打在床头柜上。  
松本只感到耳边生风，随后一声巨响炸开来，他的左耳甚至开始耳鸣。眼泪终于掉下来，恐惧升到了极点，他脸色煞白，不再有力气往后逃。

樱井的鞭子不断落在他身遭的被褥上发出闷响，松本随着挥鞭的频率被吓得颤抖，闭着眼等待它最终落到自己身上。  
而不知为何樱井突然停了下来，久久没有动静。松本心提到了嗓子眼，终于忍不住把眼睛睁开一条缝，打算看看出了什么事。  
就在这时，他胸前火辣辣地一疼，一条红印立即在他敏感的肌肤上显现出来。  
「这是对你装病翘班的惩罚。」  
松本拼尽全力才没让自己喊出来。他早就扔掉了入门级的鞭子，而他拥有的SM专用鞭打起人来还真不会温柔。  
「别忍。」樱井捏着他的脸制造嘴唇和开口器间的空隙，无法吞咽下去的涎液顺着嘴角流出来，亮晶晶的倍显淫靡，「痛就叫出来。」

「这是惩罚你刚才擅自停止了装猫的活动。」第二鞭马上就来了，堪堪擦过他的右边乳首。乳晕的皮肤幼嫩，无法承受这般刺激，马上红肿起来，松本只觉得那里又痛又痒，忍不住呜咽起来。  
「怎么了？」樱井皱着眉问他。松本没法说话，只能挺起胸示意自己的右胸不舒服。  
樱井看了一眼就明白了，「是不是很痒？」  
松本忙不迭点头，挺着胸膛往前送，他多么希望樱井此刻能够温柔地吻住那个可怜的地方，然后用唇舌轻轻安慰它。  
而樱井只是用食指和中指狠狠夹住了他的乳首，「这样舒服了吗？」  
显然这样的动作只会令麻痒加剧，松本用力地摇头，示意樱井他需要的不是这个。  
于是樱井用掌根压住那粒可怜的肉粒，粗暴地开始搓揉碾压，「这样呢？」  
在胸部大力揉搓的动作令松本兴奋起来，他无意识地发出甜腻的软吟，顺势把自己的胸膛向前送。

而樱井却用另一只手干脆地将鞭子甩在松本胯间。「这一下是为了惩罚你带着跳蛋去上班。」  
由于不是惯用手，樱井的动作有些大了，松本的身体猛地弹起来，大量泪水不受控制地涌出，他哀叫着弓起身来。  
松本的反应太大，樱井恐怕自己是打到了他的性器，不禁慌了神，也没有余裕再装得凶神恶煞了。  
樱井紧张地揽过松本让他靠在自己怀里，温柔而用力地掰开他弯成虾米的身体，「对不起，我不是故意打那里……你怎么样？」  
松本发出呜咽声，樱井这才意识到他还带着口枷，连忙给他取下来。  
松本皮肤敏感，口枷的皮带在他脸上勒处红印，溢出的涎液顺着下巴一路向南，爬过喉结直指锁骨，泪水与口水将松本的巴掌脸装点得晶莹透亮。  
他还在啜泣，大口呼吸着以缓解疼痛，但他丝毫没有责备樱井——他喜欢这样的疼痛，「哈……我没事，别担心。」  
「可是你看起来很痛。」樱井眉头紧皱，深深地懊悔着，刚才那下他确实抽的很重，他看到松本小腹上的鞭痕已经开始微鼓起来。

「你进来。」松本求他，只是满脸泪水显得毫无说服力，「你进来了我就不痛了。」  
樱井只好信以为真，抵在松本的穴口缓缓地往里推。  
进入的过程不是很艰难，松本与他契合度极高，樱井变换着角度抽插了几次，马上找到了刚才那个敏感点。  
小腹上鞭痕的疼痛此时确实是排不上号了，占据着松本神经的是后方铺天盖地的快感和无法射精的痛苦，松本想求樱井允许他释放出来，而樱井的顶弄令他支离破碎，他连一个完整的字都无法说出。  
于是松本的阳具缀着流苏，一下下地敲打在樱井的小腹上，结果还是樱井觉得烦了，主动提出要帮他拿掉那根棍子。

樱井双手撑在松本身侧，一边啃咬他的锁骨一边握住了他的命根，「潤，让你射最后一次好吗？」  
就此结束着实是有点遗憾，但射精的急迫占了上风，松本想都没想就点了头。  
樱井让自己的性器退出一半，扶着松本的开始小心翼翼地抽出细棍。  
任何一点摩擦都是折磨，每次移动都能带来新的刺激，射精的冲动不断在冲击上限，而樱井的动作慢条斯理，松本精神力透支，大汗淋漓，被欲望逼得眼前都有重影了。  
「马上就好了。」樱井吻了吻他的额头以示安慰，他并不是故意玩弄松本，但是尿道受伤着实不是什么好玩的事。

在细棍离开马眼的一瞬间，樱井掐着松本的腰把自己整根送入，松本紧紧搂住樱井的脖子，痉挛着射出半透明的精液来。樱井不甘示弱，一次比一次顶得深，松本汁便肆意飞溅在两人的小腹和胸膛，甚至两人的下巴上也沾上了一些。  
樱井一直在猛攻松本的敏感点，当松本射完最后一股已经近乎透明的精液时，又随即开始了前列腺高潮，内壁抽搐着紧咬住小樱井。  
于是樱井痛快地缴械投降，滚烫的精华浇在松本生机勃发的内壁上，他抱紧松本，感受对方在自己的怀抱里终于结束了狂欢，瘫软下来。

两人汗津津地在床上侧躺着相拥，不厌其烦地啄吻，樱井的性器还留在松本的后穴里——这是松本要求的，他极讨厌做爱之后身体的空虚感。  
松本累得几乎睁不开眼，他没有想到樱井能毫无芥蒂地接受他的癖好并如此配合，甚至有些超出了他的精力能承受的范围。心中一颗大石落地，他越发期待起今后的日子来。  
樱井也满足得很，他没有尝试过这样的游戏，松本的温顺与臣服激发了他蹂躏对方的冲动，今天算是为了松本尝了鲜。而哭泣的淫乱的松本也是他没有见过的，他为自己解锁了全版本的松本而由衷的欣喜。

「翔くん，」松本哑着嗓子开口，樱井把手指插进他的发丝之间，一边梳理一边等待下文。  
「翔くん就算和我在一起了，企划案也要好好做哦。」  
樱井忍俊不禁，惩罚性地咬了一口松本的鼻梁，「我还以为你要说什么，刚做完就谈工作，这位工作狂我这算不算被你潜了。」  
松本在他怀里笑得花枝乱颤，「不算不算，我们这是自由恋爱。」樱井疲软的阳具随着他的动作从他的后穴滑出小半截，两人也没管，沉浸在互rou相xie调wan侃le的快乐中。（？）  
当然，松本在之后的日子里开始偶尔请假，数次拿不到全勤奖这就是后话了。


End file.
